


Perfect

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: A/B/O - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: Summary: Just a little fluffy drabble I whipped up this morning. Some tooth-rotting Stucky x Reader domestic ABO (very slightly hinted at).A brief moment in Steve’s life where he realizes how perfect his life is as everyone adjusts to life with your baby.





	1. Steve’s Perspective

Steve’s not sure what pulled him from his slumber, but here he is, staring at the clock on his nightstand without really seeing it. Once he blinks the sleep out of his eyes, he’s finally able to read what it said; 4:37. He cursed whatever the disturbance had been as he rolls over, seeking out your familiar warmth, knowing it would help lull him to sleep once more. But he doesn’t find you. Your spot in the large bed is cold and empty.

Where were you? What could have pulled you out of the safety and comfort of bed at such an ungodly hour? Panic was just starting to set in before memories of the past few days come flooding back. A small, tired smile replaces the frown that had started to form. He wipes his hand down his face and then pushes himself up out of bed and make his way down the hall towards the nursery.

It’s been almost a week since the decision was made to move your pup’s crib out of your bedroom and into his own room. And every single night since, you’ve worried anxiously about being so far away from him as he slept. The video baby monitor that you slept with every night didn’t seem to help ease your nerves. You’d watch the screen, not daring to blink until you eventually fell into a fitful, restless sleep. Every night so far, he or Bucky have woken up to find that you snuck out of bed and into his room just to be close to him. 

Steve’s feet dragged heavily along the hallway, his body still struggling to wake up completely as he felt his way towards the nursery. Slowly, he eases the door open, careful not to make too much noise. Sure enough, he finds you where they usually find you; lying on the plush rug beside the crib. You’re curled up on your side, one hand slipped between the bars of the crib, resting on the little pup’s chest so you can feel him breathing.

He takes a minute, leaning against the doorframe as he watches you sleep so soundly. You seem much more peaceful and relaxed there on the floor than when you’re tucked between your two alphas in bed this whole past week. 

Bucky’s voice cuts through the silence, pulling Steve from his reverie. 

“Hey,” he hears that gravelly voice, still thick with sleep, across the room. His eyes dart towards the far corner to find Bucky lounging in the plush rocking chair.

“Hey,” Steve returns quietly. Bucky stands and walks over, joining him in the doorway, slinging an arm around Steve’s shoulder. They both look down at you fondly. Steve leans his head to the side so that he’s leaning on Bucky’s shoulder. And then he nods gently in your direction. “Do you think we pushed this on her too soon?”

Bucky sighs as his brow furrows. “All the parenting books said it was time to move him to his own room. And there’s a lot of parents that do it a lot sooner than this. Everything I’ve read says it’s for the best…” Bucky grumbles as a frown mars his sleepy expression, still looking down at you.

“Yeah, but look at her. She clearly wasn’t ready for this,” Steve whispers, frowning too as you he watches you start to shift in your sleep.

“I know. I don’t like it either. But this is for the best, right?” Bucky asks, and Steve can feel him tense. It seems that, seeing how hard you’ve taken the change, he’s suddenly doubting if this was the best decision despite every book and every article he’s read up to this point. 

Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Bucky’s head. He can’t help but think about the day they found out you were expecting. Bucky had dove headfirst into fatherhood, buying every book and reading every article pertaining to pregnancy and birth and childrearing, wanting to be learn everything there was to know so he could do what was best for your little family.

“You’re right, of course you’re right,” Steve reassures him with another kiss. “It’s just gonna take a little time for us to adjust, that’s all.”

Bucky hums as Steve moves around so he can wrap his arms around Bucky’s waist from behind, pulling his back into his chest, and kissing him behind his ear. Bucky relaxes back into his embrace. They watch their son sleep, so at ease and not a care in the world. They watch you, starting to twitch and adjust your position more and more.

“Her heat’s about to start…” Bucky noted as he sniffed the ear, making Steve inhale deeply through his nose as well. Sure enough, there was that familiar spicy aroma wafting delicately through the air, signalling that you were no more than a day, maybe two, away from your heat.

There’s a growl growing deep in Steve’s chest as Bucky pulls away. He turns to face him, giving him a soft kiss, before pulling back again. Bucky walks over and kneels in front of you. He pulls you into his arm and gently slides your hand back through the crib bars to lay it delicately over your belly.

As he pushes up to his feet, you begin to stir. Throwing an arm around his neck, you nuzzle your nose into his chest. “Mmm, what time is it?” You mumble into his shirt, sleep slurring your words in the most adorable fashion. 

“Still early. Gonna get you back to bed, ok?” Bucky whispers into your hair as he gives Steve a wink and slips past him and out of the room.

Steve stands there just a little longer, watching the loves of his life disappear down the hallway and into the bedroom. He walks over to the crib and looks down at the slumbering pup. So oblivious of the world around him as he sleeps peacefully. His fingers stroke through his son’s dark, unruly hair, looking so much like Bucky; so perfect and so very beautiful.

He takes a deep breath, cherishing this rare moment of stillness and calm, realizing how very lucky he is. Everything is perfect. He’s got the perfect family; a happy, healthy baby boy and two amazing, devoted, loving mates. And in this moment, Steve realizes that his life couldn’t possibly get any better.


	2. Reader's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's perspective the day you give birth to your first pup

 

You’ve just entered your 9th hour of labor, actively pushing now for almost an hour. And you are completely over it. Both your mates have been trying desperately to be supportive and helpful and calming, but you are going to love your fucking mind if either of them do so much as breathe in your general direction again before you can push this pup out of you.

To say that tensions are high would be an understatement. Even in your current condition, you can tell that your Alphas are starting to lose their patience with each other. Steve’s been staying calm for the most part, whispering calming words into your ear, letting you squeeze his hand as hard as you want all night long, while his other his hooked under your knee. 

Bucky, on the other hand, is starting to have mild panic attacks as the labor has progressed, taken to pacing the length of the room, hands pulling at his hair. He’s been spouting needless tidbits of information that he’s accumulated from all the various parenting books he’s read, and you think it’s to help reassure him that everything’s still alright and everything is normal so he doesn’t freak out even more. You and Steve have had just about enough.

“Hey Buck, anything in those books talk about how to calm down an anxious mate?” Steve asks sardonically as you bear down through another contraction.

“Fuck off,” Bucky grumbles as he finally comes to your other side. He hooks his hand under your knee, mirroring Steve’s position. He brings his metal hand to brush back some of the hair sticking to your sweaty face, then slides the back of his hand over your forehead, cooling you.

“Shutupshutupshutupshutup,” you’re moaning through gritted teeth, grunting as you keep pushing. As soon as it stops, you fall backwards against the bed, panting. 

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” Bucky coos as Steve whispers on your other side.. 

“Save the bullshit? Can’t you both just shut up for two damn minutes and let me breath?!?” You yell at them and jerk your head away from his touch.

“All the book say that-”

“I don’t give a shit what any of your fucking books say! For all I care, you can take every last one of them and shove them up your ass!” You scream just as another contraction hits.

In the back of your mind, like way, way, way back there, you know you shouldn’t be saying these awful things you’re saying. They’ve both been so gentle and patient and accommodating to every single one of your needs, but you don’t have it in you to care as the feeling of being ripped in half from the inside out tears through you. 

“Oh my god I hate you, Ihateyouihateyouihateyou, I hate you both so much…”

“I know baby, I know. We’re the worst, but you’re so close, he’s almost here, you’re almost done. It’s almost over,” Steve is whispering in your ear as you push and push and push and push and it feels like you’re on fire, but you have to keep pushing. 

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one pushing a 15 pound super baby out of your body,” you grunt.

Bucky’s hand slips from your face as you see him start creeping away, down towards the bottom of the bed.

“What do you think you’re doing,” you yell at him, but he’s not looking at you.

“I just wanna see…” He says, sidestepping down to peek around the doctor’s shoulder.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Buchanan! Get your happy ass back up here right now!!!” You scream, but he’s not listening. He’s at the edge of the table, still holding your leg back, and glances at the doctors hands between your thighs. 

“Oh my god,” Bucky breaths as the color drains from his face. He snaps back up and closes his eyes, swallowing hard. He does  **not** look good.

“Don’t you even think about passing out right now,” you threaten as you catch your breath, preparing for the next push. 

He’s looking at you now, shaking his head, eyes wide as they slip in and out of focus. 

“Oh my god, he’s going to faint,” you moan, but then it’s time to push. 

“Nope, nope, ‘m good, not gonna faint… I’m gonna...I’m gonna…” he’s saying as he squeezes his eyes closed again and swallows thickly. He’s back by your side, stroking the hair back out of your face, but his flesh hand on your leg is trembling and he  **really** doesn’t look so good. 

“Can someone get this dumbass a chair before he falls down?” Steve grunts as you squeeze his hand.

Someone does end up pushing a chair beside your bed, but he doesn’t use it. 

“No, no I swear I’m good, I’m good,” he assures you, and you can see a little of the color coming back to his cheeks. 

“You gonna be alright, pal?” Steve asks, humor evident in his tone as he glances quickly up at him. 

Bucky nods, maybe a little harder than necessary, but it’s reassuring enough for you. “Oh god, Steve, don’t look down there. It’s...just...oh my god…” Bucky whispers over you, as if you aren’t going to be able to hear him. His eyes are wide, still not having blinked, and he looks truly horrified.

Oh God, you push again and this one feel like the big one. This is it. Almost done. Once this parts over, maybe you be able to get some rest…

You take a deep breath and you give it everything you’ve got, pushing and pushing and pushing, and then...it all stops and the pressure disappears.

A tiny wail pierces the sudden quiet and you’re bawling. The uncontrollable sobs shake your whole body as your baby boy is laid on your chest.

Oh, and he’s  **so** perfect with his chubby legs and thick, dark hair. Immediately, you know, biologically, he’s Bucky’s, not that it makes a difference to any of you. Equally, he is all three of yours, but there’s absolutely no denying how much his little face favors him. His nose, the curve of his lips, the shape of his little squinty eyes; everything. And he’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen your entire life.

Your cooing something unintelligible as the tears blur your vision. His little body feels so fragile as you cup his back and stroke his cheek. You look up to Steve to see him looking down at the baby with tears in his eyes. Bucky is pressing a kiss to your forehead as his right hand cups your pup’s bottom. 

“He’s perfect,” Steve whispers as he strokes the tiny cheek before leaning down to press a kiss to your lips, uncaring of the tears and snot and sweat streaming down your face. “You are amazing, sweetheart. You did so well. I’m so proud of you.”

You only hum as your eyes stray back to the tiny, wiggly pup lying on your chest. And you feel, in this moment, surrounded by both your Alphas as you hold your new little pup, everything is perfect.


	3. Bucky's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final installment of Perfect! It took forever and a half, as I’ve had this in my drafts for 6 months. It’s turned into so much more than I could have ever imagined, at over 4K words, it doubles both the previous chapters combined! But here we are :) Be kind as you read as it has been too long since I’ve posted/worked on anything.
> 
> Words: 4208

Bucky Barnes has only been sure of two things his entire life. 

The first one was Steve Rogers. He can’t remember a time of his life where he hadn’t loved the stubborn, righteous, self-sacrificing super soldier.

And the second, surprisingly enough, was you. Even from the first moment he saw you, he  _ knew _ . It was a feeling that sunk deep into his bones; a sense of security and comfort and rightness, reassuring him of the undeniable truth that you belonged with him, with him and Steve.

And yet, despite all that, Bucky still can’t seem to settle. He can’t let himself just  _ be _ with you. For Bucky, there are only bouts of calmness and happiness between fits of anxiety and depression.

Maybe it’s because he is too aware of how this relationship looks from the outside. Every time the three of you go into public together, when you hold both their hands, every absent minded kiss as you cling to either him or Steve, Bucky is very aware of the certain type of attention you’re attracting. He sees every judgemental glare, every disapproving look; he can hear every condescending whisper.

_ It won’t last, _ that nasty voice whispers in his head.  _ Nothing this good ever lasts _ . 

So, he waits. Bucky is constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. There’s no way that he’s lucky enough to have found not just one, but two of the most perfect mates in existence, and actually allowed to be happy with them. The gods wouldn’t allow him to be this happy; a fact that’s been proven constantly for nearly all of his considerably long life.

So, when Steve suggests that maybe it’s time to ask you to move in, Bucky hesitates. It’s not that he doesn’t want this; he wants this more than anything he’s ever wanted anything in his life. But he know it could never last.

But they ask you anyway, and you immediately cry out yes, wrapping your arms around first Steve’s neck, then Bucky’s. And for just a moment, he allows himself to get caught up in the excitement, in the euphoria of being wrapped up in you. He can almost convince himself that this is going to work out. He lets himself relax.

It takes careful consideration and lots of deliberation, but eventually all three of you decide that it’s time to find a new place that’ll belong to all three of you. You’d mentioned something about a home all of you can build together and raise future pups in. And Bucky likes the warm weight in his gut when thinking about you carrying their pup.

The next few weeks, Bucky’s anxiety is practically nonexistent. It’s probably the happiest he’s ever been in his entire life. Everything is starting to come together and build a routine around each other, and it’s too easy to lose himself in the excitement as your face lights up every time you show them pictures of potential homes.

“...and look at the size of this bathroom, Buck!” You squeal as you shove your phone in his face, scrolling through the pictures of a new place online. “That tub could fit all three of us! Just imagine it! Can you see it?!? ...and look at this room, look at those windows, all that natural light pouring in! It would be perfect to make into a studio for Steve. We could put shelves up along that wall and put his easel over on this side…and look at this one...the kitchen is so big…”

Bucky nods and chuckles and agrees with everything you say, sinking further and further in contentment and domestic bliss with his two loves.

Three days later, you are following the real estate agent around the house as she walks you through every room of your future home. Steve is quiet, but Bucky can see the small smile as he follows you from room to room, talking nonstop about how right this place felt. You are bouncing on the balls of your feet by the time the tour comes to an end. Steve can’t hide his smile anymore, your exuberant energy pouring off you in waves and it’s infectious. 

The friendly real estate agent is smiling as you turn to Steve. Bucky is looking at the fireplace across the room when she takes a step back from you and Steve, giving the two of you a moment.

‘Young love, huh? Nothing like it,” she comments from the side of her mouth towards where Bucky is standing. He looks to her, and then follows her line of sight to where you are whispering excitedly to Steve, your hands on his chest, as he smiles down at you, nodding his head, his hands cupping your elbows tenderly.

Bucky hums in agreement, his own small smile curling up the corner of his lips. Just as he is about  to say how lucky he is to have them, just as he considers just how absolutely perfect his life is at this moment, the woman cuts back in.

“So, how do you know the couple?”

And Bucky is nearly sent reeling. Her question is innocent enough. He can understand why she would assume such a thing; he’s been staying a couple steps back all day, letting you focus all your persuasive energy into convincing Steve this house was ‘the one’ as you had already done for him before you’d even set foot on the property. While you’d been talking to Steve about your ideas for every room, Bucky was hanging back, trying to stay out of the way.

“Oh, I’m…” Bucky struggles to remain composed as his heart crumbles to the floor.

“What do you say, Buck?” You ask airily as you bound over to him, throwing your arms around his neck as he shakily places his hands on your waist, holding you just slightly away from him. “I can feel it. This is the one!”

He nods and hums, forcing a smile as you squeal again and bounce back over to Steve.

The woman turns to look at Bucky and he barely glances her way, not needing to see the disapproving look on her face as she realizes her mistake. 

It’s a flurry of movement and signatures and then they are moving all their things into their new home. But Bucky’s anxiety has returned tenfold.

He’s trying, like, properly trying to hide it from the both of you; the last thing he wants is to put a damper on what is supposed to be this new and exciting chapter of all your lives, but both you and Steve have sensed the shift in Bucky’s mood. 

And of course, it only makes him feel worse. This was supposed to be the start of the rest of your lives together, full of happiness and excitement, and dreaming of all the endless possibilities that the future now holds for the three of you. Instead, he’s found you and Steve speaking in whispers that immediately cease when he enters a room. He can see your careful, worried glances when you think he’s not looking.

More and more, he’s starting to consider if you and Steve might be better off without him.

_ Everyone else can see that this won’t last. It’s only a matter of time before they do too.  _

It’s not until you bring up the possibility of them bonding with you that the first real fight breaks out between the three of you, right in the middle of breaking in the new bed. 

“...please, I don’t understand! You’ve already mated with Steve, he gets to wear your claim…” you argue as you sink to your knees in the middle of the plush comforter, your butt resting on your heels and your shoulders sagging in defeat.

“No!” Bucky roars as he rolls off the bed, steps into his pants and pulls them up over his still-hard erection. 

Steve was sitting back against the headboard, in the same position he had been before, trying to comprehend this drastic turn of events, his dick still straining and wet with your slick, his knot still seconds from popping. You fumbled from your previous position to follow Bucky as he stomped away from the bed.

You scanned the room quickly, pulling on the closest items of clothing you could find; Steve’s shirt and Bucky’s boxers; and then ran after him.

“Bucky, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push. I get it if you’re not ready, I’m sorry, but c’mon, don’t you think this is a bit of an overreaction?”

Bucky only harrumphed as he continued stomping his way to the bathroom, you still close on his heels. 

“But, I mean, was it such a horrible thing for me to ask?”

Ugh. He hated the way your voice deflated as you stood in the doorway, tugging on the hem of Steve’s shirt as it engulfed your smaller body, your gaze trained on the floor. Steve came up behind you, now wearing boxers that did nothing to hide his girth that was still standing hard and proud, his hands coming to rest on your shoulders.

“Do you...not...want me…anymore?” You whispered, tears welling up in your eyes. 

“Of course not…” Bucky admitted with his back still too you, shoulders slumping, hands clenching against the sink. His eyes flutter up to the mirror to see your reflection.

The intake of breath from both you and Steve was enough to tell him that you’d both mistaken what he’d meant. 

“No, wait, that’s not what I…”

He doesn’t remember exactly what else he’d said after that. But he does remember trying to convey that he  _ did  _ want you, that  _ you  _ weren’t the problem. He remembers trying to justify not claiming you, giving you an out when you realized being with him was a mistake. 

But you apparently had heard enough. Your heartbreak morphed into unprecedented anger and Bucky will never admit this to anyone, but it was the first time he had ever been truly scared of an Omega since his was only a pup being scolded by his mother.

He tried to hold his own, slowly growing more and more frustrated that you couldn’t understand his point of view. Steve hovered just behind you, shifting to stay at your flank, his alpha instincts putting him on edge at the mounting tension in the room. 

Everything finally came to a head and you stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind you. 

He’d finally done it. He’d finally pushed you away, causing you to walk out on not only him, but Steve too. Bucky could feel the distress this was causing Steve as he whimpered at your departure, every muscle in his body shaking with the force it took to keep from following after you. 

Steve has looked pleadingly, desperately at Bucky, but he just hung his head. It wasn’t until they realized they could still smell your strong scent and hear your stomping footsteps and angry muffled voice as you were evidently pacing back and forth through the hallway. 

Steve perked up just a bit when they realized that you hadn’t  _ left _ left. You hadn’t walked out on them, just out of the room. Relief flooded Bucky’s entire being before a heavier, sinking sensation settled in his gut. How would you ever forgive him after this? Could you?

Bucky looked up to Steve and gave him a swift nod of his head, and Steve was out the door. Bucky stayed rooted to his spot. He could hear Steve’s soothing alpha tone as he attempted to calm you, and although he couldn’t hear your reply anymore, he could still smell how agitated and infuriated you were. 

After a couple minutes, two sets of footsteps made their way down the stairs, seemingly towards the living room or maybe the kitchen, and Bucky was left alone in the deafening silence. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but eventually he found himself curled into a ball, clutching his arms around his knees, in the middle of the giant bed. The room was dark and quiet. Very quiet. Too quiet.

And then footsteps. Two sets of footsteps.

The door creaks open and quiet, soft steps come close, and then there’s a slight shift in the mattress as a weight settles in behind him. Arms that are too small to be Steve’s wrap as best as they can around his waist. 

Your tough is soft and delicate and almost careful as you trace your fingers over his bare skin, coaxing him to unclench his tense posture. Your fingers outline the hard planes of his muscle patiently until he relaxes back against you. 

No words are exchanged. I mean, what could he possibly say to you right now? And you seem just as content to let the silent stretch for the time being. 

Gently, you do urge him to roll over so he’s facing you. His eyes meet yours and he can’t help but note that, despite the overwhelming sadness welling up behind them, it doesn’t alter how soft and kind they have always been as they stay locked with his. You pull him into your chest, pillowing his face on your breasts, and wrapping your arms around him once more. One hand rubs along his spine while the other scratches his scalp.

He’s crying before he realizes it, his warm tears spreading under his cheek and into the soft material of your shirt. Another body soon presses against his back, and just like that, tangled up in one another, the three of you lie, content, supportive, but most importantly, together. 

The touches start out comforting, soothing, reassuring. Then, the petting becomes desperate, primal, guttural, and passionate. Chests heave with gasping breaths as the three of you finish what had been started earlier. 

The sun is starting to come up when Bucky blinks the sleep out of his eyes only to be greeted with the sight of your breasts taking up his entire line of sight. Whatever had been on his mind had now completely vanished. He shifts to find that the warm pillow he fell asleep on was you. He’s still mostly on top of you while Steve is pressed into your other side, his face almost completely hidden in your hair. 

When Bucky shifts further up, he feels a slight pull and sting along the side of his neck. His heart starts thumping a thousand beats a minute. He knows what it is before his hand comes up to clamp over your bite, your claiming bond. You  _ claimed  _ him!

His eyes shoot to your neck, and sure enough, on each side of your throat, you find reciprocating bites; one his, and one Steve’s. Another quick glance and Bucky sees Steve is also wearing your mark, your claim, on the opposite side from where he already wears Bucky’s. 

So, it finally happened. The three of you bonded. Mated. Until the day you all die.

Your voice cuts through his near-state of panic, pulling him back. 

“Hi,” you say with a warm smile, fingers brushing through his hair, pushing the long strands back out of his face.

“Hi,” he nearly chokes as he tries to steady his breathing. 

Steve shifts just slightly, digging his face further into your hair, inhaled deeply, and then stills once more. 

You giggle and pull Bucky gently back down to your chest. It’s almost as if his instinct takes control as he nuzzles into your collarbone, sniffing and scenting close to your scent gland where you wear his claim. He looks at the angry red skin, presses a gentle kiss just below it. 

“YN, I’m so-”

“Shh,” you coo, interrupting him.

“No, really, I shouldn’t have-”

“Buck, please, just...just be in this moment with me, okay?”

He’s confused, but doesn’t question as he settles down into the comfort of your embrace. He listens to the steady, comforting, reassuring rhythm of your heartbeat.

“Why didn’t you leave?” Bucky finally whispers, not able to hold it in any longer. 

“Because I love you, Buck.” 

**_Boom!_ ** What?!?

Okay, he already knew you loved him, you’d told him as much as often as you were able to, but for you to say it so easy, so blasé, as if that simple fact explained everything. 

“H-how can you say that...after what I said last night...that doesn’t...it’s not that simple…”

“I'm sorry sweetheart, but I’m afraid that it is,” you retort with an amused huff. “I know you think it has to be something else, but it’s as simple  _ and  _ as it is as complicated. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

“But we...but I...I was...and you...you were so mad. You walked away…” 

“And I shouldn’t have, I know, but you had to know I was gonna come back.”

He didn’t respond. 

“Bucky, I love you, and i know that you love me. And sometimes, people who love each other, they fight. It was bound to happen sooner or later. If it wasn’t over this, it would have been something else.”

“But you were so…” Bucky tries to argue. 

“My Mom once told me that you can only be truly mad at the ones you love the most. And Bucky, baby, you and Steve; there aren’t words to express the love I have for you. It’s more than that, it’s everything. You’re my life, my world, my everything. You’re the reason I wanna wake up in the morning. You’re the air in my lungs, the blood pumping in my veins. You are the sun in my sky. Without you, I’m just not me anymore. 

“Last night was awful, and without a doubt in my mind, we’ll fight again. You’ll say something stupid,” you both chuckle a little at that, “I’ll walk off in a huff, I’m sure, but I’ll always come back. As sure as the sky is blue and the ocean is deep, and as Steve is reckless, I will  _ always _ come back to you.”

Both of you chuckled.

“”Now let me up, I gotta get something to drink,” you murmured as you wiggled your way out of both sets of arms.

Bucky watched as you tumbled out of bed, found your footing on shaky legs, and pulled a too large tee shirt over your head. You shot him a wink before you disappeared through the doorway. For the first time, Bucky finally felt at peace. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he didn’t feel anxious or nervous or afraid. He only felt loved. He felt stable. He felt secure. He felt like he was finally at home.

And that’s the way he’s felt for weeks now. It’s been a little unnerving to open up completely to you and Steve, to tell you all his fears and doubts and insecurities, but it’s definitely been the best decision he’s ever made. 

Your heat hits and it’s in perfect sync with their rut cycle and the next 4 days are spent writhing in bed, the three of you reaffirming your bond with each other more times than Bucky can count. 

And this morning starts out just like any other. Steve has already left for his morning run and, after a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand, should be downstairs in the kitchen starting a pot of coffee. You are still wrapped in his arms, sound asleep. He watches you for a few seconds more, until your alarm wakes you. You smile that sleepy smile as you blink your eyes open and meet his. You give him a soft peck to his cheek before wriggling out of his arms to start your morning routine. 

He watches you change unashamedly as he lays in bed a little longer, soaking up the blissful moment of quiet normalcy. After you dressed and blew him as kiss as you walked out of the room, he couldn’t help but feel like everything was perf-

A loud squeal and muffled thumping, followed immediately by you cursing and a crash had Bucky bolting from the bed. 

Steve met him at the bottom of the stairs, both alphas chests panting as they hunched over your sprawled form on the hardwood landing. Bucky's heart nearly stopped when he noticed the awkward angle your leg was turned and the grimace on your face as you struggled to push yourself up. 

“I’m fine, ‘m fine guys, please, don-“ You’d started but in the next heartbeat, both alphas were on you, hands pulling you up and wrapping themselves protectively around you. 

you to stay sitting. Bucky was examining your leg, gingerly straightening it out as you hissed.

“Really, I’m ok, I just slipped down a couple stairs, I’m fine…” you argued, but as soon as Bucky gingerly tried to straighten out your leg.

“I don’t think anything is broken, but her knee is already swollen. Maybe we should go to the hospital, just to be safe,” Bucky says as he looks to Steve, completely ignoring what you’d just said.

No more words are exchanged between the alphas as Steve pulls you into his arms and stands, carrying you to the living room before sitting you carefully on the couch. Bucky is flying back up the stairs, changes his clothes, and is back by your side, ready to go only seconds later.

“You both are overreacting. I’m fine, I’m sure it’s just a sprain.”

But your words fall on deaf ears as Steve pulls you into the cab of his truck, keeping you tucked into his side. Bucky drove nearly the speed of light all the way to the hospital, dropping you and Steve at the door before he finds the first available parking space and races inside to find you. 

Hours later, you’re grumbling and miserable as you are finally placed in a room, sulking as you lay on the uncomfortable hospital bed, fuming that Bucky and Steve are barely listening to a word you say. A nurse comes by, takes your vitals, asks what brings you in, and then takes a urine sample. 

“I’m starving!” You whine for the twelfth time. 

“C’mon baby, not much longer now,” Steve coos as he takes a seat beside you in the bed and nuzzles at your neck, scenting you in an attempt to calm you. 

“I didn’t get anything to eat before you two lugs dragged me to the hospital for a tiny little sprain,” you pout as you let your body relax into Steve. “I’m practically wasting away to nothing…”

“Fine, I’ll go see what they have in the vending machine,” Bucky fake grumbles, not bothering to hide his smirk, before he pushes himself out of his chair and stalks out of the room. 

Several minutes later, his arms laden with all different snacks, Bucky makes his way back to your room. A doctor with a clipboard is just coming out. He gives Bucky a polite smile, but otherwise shows no emotion as he breezes past.

You and Steve are both staring at each other, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Bucky immediately tenses and lets all the snacks fall to the floor as he rushes to your side. His takes your face in his hands and turns you gently to look at him. 

“What is it?!?” Bucky is gasping for breath, already fearing the worst as he watched tears pool in your eyes. “C’mon baby, talk to me. Please.”

Steve has come around to his side and places a hand on his shoulder. Bucky releases you and turns his body and full attention to Steve. 

“It’s ok, Buck. It’s great. She’s great. We get to go home,” Steve assures him, but he’s not convinced.

“But…” Bucky urges, knowing there’s more. 

Steve chuckles and Bucky can see his own unshed tears glimmering in his eyes. 

“Pups, buddy. YN’s pregnant,” Steve whispers as his voice cracks, his beaming smile taking up the entire expanse of his face. 

And Bucky can barely breath as he can hear nothing his his own heart beating, thrumming so loud in his ears. 

“B-B-But we...but she...I...pups?!?” Bucky stutters as he whips around to look at you. Tears stream down your face and it looks like you’re going to pass out at any minute. Bucky can feel how anxious you are as you nod quietly up at him.

He thumps down heavily next to you, one hand on your face, thumb stroking your cheekbone. His other hand has started skimming down your side, slowly and unconsciously making its way to rest on your abdomen, not yet swollen and round, but he can imagine it. He can see you nice and round and heavily pregnant with their pup and it feels...oh gods, there are no words to describe how he feels. 

“Pups,” Bucky whispers as he can feel his smile growing and your tension easing.

“Yeah, baby,” you whisper back to him, your hand resting over top of his on your belly.

Steve comes up behind him, placing a hand on his back. 

And this is it, this is the moment. For Bucky, this is when he realizes how beautiful his life is. This is the moment when he realizes that nothing could ever be more perfect.


End file.
